


The Project of Life

by FunTimesAtTheDisco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I'll try to update as much as possible, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunTimesAtTheDisco/pseuds/FunTimesAtTheDisco
Summary: Washington has a translator firm and they recently got a new big project that will change their lives.This fic will also be focusing on Burr and Hamilton their platonic relasionship.





	The Project of Life

It had been a while since they had a project this big. Hamilton knew it would change their name. His name. It was about time he got that opportunity again. He was excited to start. 

Nothing would get in his way of doing this.  
A new language. And it was up to them- to him, to unravel it.  
Nothing was going to stop him from finishing this. And if they were smart, they would stay out of his way. 

“This will change our company.” Washington told the room filled with everyone who worked there.  
Hamilton nodded. He knew this already. He knew everything already. 

He had been following the news over this new piece of mystery for months now. He had pitched to Washington that they take the job for as long as he knew it existed, but the man kept telling him no.

“It wasn’t going to work out.” Washington kept telling him.  
“Yes, it will, sir. I’m smart enough. I don’t care if the others are too slow for it all. I’ll keep them busy with unimportant stuff. I’ll do the real work. I’ll bribe you if I have to.” 

Washington had hesitated at first. But Alex didn’t give up. Day in, day out, he had nudged Washington, followed him around the office. He didn’t give him the change to say no.  
And after almost a year, he had finally said yes.  
So here they were. Hamilton couldn’t pay attention. He kept staring at Jefferson.  
Time passed. The talking part was done.  
Now:  
“Who wants to lead the project?”  
Jefferson and Hamilton jerked up.  
And the shouting began. 

\------

As Burr stepped outside of the old building, the sun was going down in New York City, and the orange glow made the city seem even more full of possibilities. 

The cold sneered through the air, making it cold, despite the sun.  
It had been a long day, and Aaron’s heavy shoulder bag was cutting into his shoulder. He was used to it by now, but it made his face crunch up whenever he moved his arm too much. 

He sighed. At least his wife was at home. At least he could see his family soon.  
Hamilton had been at the top of his game again, and he hadn’t seem to be able to stop shouting at Jefferson, even if they were in the library to pick up books for their new translation project. 

It was big. It could be ground breaking.  
So of course the two people who immediately wanted to take charge were Alexander and Thomas.  
The two men sometimes seemed to only want something to spite each other.  
Washington had decided that the two would have to work together and lead the project with each other. 

When this was announced, the excitement drained out of Burr’s previous emotions. He was left with despise.  
Hamilton and Jefferson. Working together.  
No one wanted that. 

He put in his headphones. Gentle jazz music filled his ears and he relaxed a little. He never liked the tube. It was too busy. Too noisy. Music helped him stay to himself. 

Burr always appreciated his time of traveling. He could calmly think over the day and everything that happened. Rethinking his every move. What he could do better next time. 

The tube doors closed, and Aaron starting leaning into the safety of his music. The reliance of it. Whatever happened this day, or tomorrow, he’d have the same simple certainties:  
He had a lovely and beautiful wife. He had a daughter whom he loved very much, and music would always be an option for him if he was left with nothing. 

He closed his eyes and started really enjoying it he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes opened as he startled and turned around. 

Behind him stood Laurens. That man… That annoying, loud man. He had never said it to his face, but John Laurens could make a scene. He wasn’t as bad as Hamilton, but still. He was the kind of man that would yell out in the streets if he was drunk. 

Rumor had it he liked Hamilton. But then again, Hamilton was married, and Laurens had a wife and a son back in England, so god knows why people would think that. He always shrugged off rumors anyway. 

“Laurens…” Burr smiled politely and took out one of his earbuds. “I didn’t know you took this tube.”  
John shrugged and smiled widely. “Well, now you know.” 

Burr eyed him for a second. He didn’t seem to notice Burr’s discomfort. Or he didn’t care. Probably the latter.  
“So? What are your thoughts on the new project?” John asked.  
Aaron closed his eyes in annoyance. He would never get his peaceful alone time again. 

\---------

Alexander was, to everyone’s annoyance, still focused on the new project at hand. It was half past eleven at night, but he was still in the office. 

There was a knock on his door. He looked up, strands of hair falling in front of his face.  
“Hamilton, it’s time to go home.” Washington’s soft, but low voice spoke quietly through the dark of Alex’s office until it reached the man’s ears. 

“Sir, can I please keep on going? I’m working on the plan? The groups and their parts in this? And I’m going to spend some time looking at the texts. We still need to figure out what language it is, and I can’t stop working now. I have so much more to do.” 

Washington sighed. “Alright, son. Go ahead. But lock up after you leave. You know where the key is.” He turned around and left. 

Hamilton watched him leave. He didn’t turn back to his work. Instead, he kept staring at the place Washington had just stood, annoyed.

He had requested for Washington to stop calling him son an endless amount of times. It had worked for some time, but Washington didn’t seem to be able to stop. 

Eliza kept telling him he shouldn’t hate it so much, but Alex found it hard to find it as endearing as her.  
Eliza. His wife. One his thoughts were focused on her, it was hard to stop thinking of her. 

No one had ever been as lovely as her. As caring. But above all, this woman was kind. Kind.  
It was rare for people to be kind. But it fit her so well, that it would be wrong for her not to be. And that was one of the reasons that kind was his favorite word. He barely used it. But he always used it if he described Eliza. His smile slowly faded as he remembered he would get home late tonight. She would be asleep. 

Alexander sighed again. It was barely ever a good idea to let him alone with his thoughts. He was scared that if he kept thinking about this for too long, his mind would wonder to other things entirely. 

Burying himself in work. That was his tactic. So, he looked back at his screen and started smirking. The excitement. The rush that went through his body as he imagined all the things he could make happen if he got this done… 

Jefferson was supposed to make the planning. But the man would fuck it up. So, Hamilton hadn’t hesitated to take matters in his own hands.  
Washington would choose his ideas anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> I will update as much as I can.  
> If you have any thoughts or anything I should change, please tell me.


End file.
